supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Dynasty
The Dynasty (traditionally Leader-Kin) is a totalitarian dictatorship headquartered in Washington D.C. lead by Overmind. The stated goal of Dynasty is "To restore the Remnants of Humanity to their former glory through any means necessary". Governing Structure Political The Dynasty is organized in a rank based hierarchy, with the current leader acting as dictator in the Omega tier, and all others battling for power below. In order to succeed as leader, a coup must be staged and the old leader disposed of. The current leader, or Alpha, is Overmind, who is in fact manipulated by his master, Protos. Advancing in the lower tiers can be done by means of promotion, often awarded for acts of valor in battle or hunting especially dangerous monsters Economy Because of the lack of a long term or 'stable' goverment, no real economic growth is possible. Wealth is distributed primarily by the Alpha's will. When the Alpha is not mandating trade, the Dynasty is a free market system. Pillaging and looting from external sources is one way of gathering wealth; so much so that it is one of the major activies of the people who reside in the Dynasty. The offical currency is the spoon. Agriculture Most land is damaged to a state of lethality. To make up for this, herding and terraforming are done in order to grow produce. Pillaging from peasant folk is also done. The only centralized distribution of food is in the courts of the Leader of the Dynasty. Military The military requires mandatory conscription of all inhabitants within its territory. Placement is based off of the Leader's choice and the capability of the person in combat. Rankings in combat tie directly into the hierarchy, thus an Alpha would issue commands to a Beta, who would in turn direct his subordinates in the High Council, all the way down to the common member who act as stock infantry. Occupants of the Chodebender rank are exempt from any military serice, as they have the crucial job of Moving Target during training. Transportation Military transport ships also act as civilian transportation. Few roads are kept in a usable state from the lack of need and use. Seaways under the Dynasty are protected for traders. Teleportation is also used on the private level. Education In order to have the best and brightest some servicemen are tasked with finding literature and mathematical archives. Education is free only to certain high ranking members and their most trusted allies and family. Majority of the population must pay for private tutoring (which in retrospect is relatively cheap) or go with out.History is not a key component to the education as it is so damn confusing. This is excluding the succession of leaders which is taught by all. Creation After the eradication of 99.9% of the population via a deadly virus unleashed by the Illuminate, the remaining population became divided into two main groups; one in favor of democracy and one, dictatorship. This gridlock conflict has been going on for a timeline that transcends reality as we know it. The main goal of the Dynasty is to bring all the worlds under the boot of the Leader. Protos's origin and how he became the current leader can be found on his page. The history of previous leaders can be found on the Leader-Kin Grand Archives (TBA). Note not all leaders will be present, as some where either not note worthy or refused to be added. Relationships Unified Society Adversaries of the Dynasty, they are viewed as "Anarchists" who place greed and chaos above the greater good of mankind. They are the only (visible) threat that stands in the Dynasty's domination of the mainland, with feuds over territory common. Illuminate Little is know about this group, thus the Dynasty have no real perspective. Loners and non affiliated The Dynasty use them as messengers, thus being on a more neutral state. Considering the Dynasty's brutality towards their own and others it's likely they are treated with little empathy and sympathy. Heiarchy Omega Tier (secret) *Protos Alpha Tier *Overmind Beta Tier *Hivemind The High Council *Agricolas *Mandible *Necromaster Murder Squad/ Special Ops *Anonymyst *Eclipse *Fulcrum *The Huntsman *The Living Doll *Vigilance Medical and Scientific Research Branch *Dr Paul Trout Scavenger Squad *Night Shift Other Known Members *Adarnas *Backlash *Blast Wave *Blue Cadet-3 *Brother Slaughter *Chimera *Deadible *Demensional dendrite *Edgy *Explosive Pope *Fickle Feline *Fly-Boy *Fungal Lord *Heads-Up *Hermit Crab *INSPECTOR INDUCTOMURDER *Mantioss *Mary McIlwe *Mercury Zod *Nightwatchman *Oasisis *Othersider *Perfection *Plague *Po-ta-to *The Puppet Master *Quickdrain *Ruffii *Stargazer *Stallic *Timebomb *Tyrone *Umbrella *Zambami *Spectrum *UberNun *Mister Oppenheimer? ChodeBender Tier *Chodesworth Category:Group